


Just the way you are

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, eleanor being really nice ok, insecure!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has ever told Niall he looks beautiful before. Well, except for the fans but he's inclined to take their opinions with just a pinch of salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr from adorkableiswhatiaimfor:
> 
> Can you do a Nosh one-shot or prompt where Josh takes Niall to a pool with the other guys, but Niall is feeling insecure about his body? Also make it that Josh rips off his shirt and Louis pushes the two of them in, saying that there is not enough mushy moments between the two.
> 
> Yeah, I basically love her for all the prompts she sends me :D Also, I'm not even going to bother saying where the title is from ;)

America is starting to grow on Josh. 

He has been here for a couple of hectic months now, yet it’s only recently that he has begun to really enjoy his time here, which, ironically, is soon to draw to a close. At first he was terribly homesick and wanted nothing more than to get back to Britain, despite the inevitable pouring rain that would doubtless greet him upon his return. 

But now he’s starting to become used to the extraordinarily fast paced atmosphere of touring the States and is actually managing to enjoy the benefits that the new country brings – the weather being just a start. 

It’s a Sunday and Josh, along with all the friends he’s lucky enough to be travelling with, is in LA enjoying an unexpected holiday at one of the many beautiful hotels which saturate the tourist- and celebrity-laden area. Wearing nothing but a checked shirt and swimming trunks, he makes his way around the open air pool at the centre of the building towards his mates. 

Reaching them, he stands perpendicular to the water and begins to unbutton his top. 

“Are you going to strip for us?” catcalls Harry from a few feet away, where he’s treading water in an attempt to keep his hair dry, which Josh know will fail the moment the others enter the pool. Josh winks at him mock-seductively and Harry pretends to flail like an exited fan which makes Josh smirk in amusement. 

Standing by the side of water, he rips his shirt off with mock-superman confidence and the others all laugh as he throws it to the side like a matador’s jacket. Jumping into the turquoise water feels wonderfully refreshing – the complete antithesis to the scorching heat which he knows will have caused his pale skin to burn to a crisp by the end of the day if he isn’t careful. 

As he floats on his back, basking in the rare glory of a day off from his wonderful but tiring and all-consuming job, Josh looks around for his other friends and realise that the most significant of them (to him4 at least) is missing for some reason. 

“Has anyone seen Niall?” he asks to no one in particular, and a few noncommittal grunts and shrugs come his way as a reply. 

“I think he said he was gonna wait a bit before coming swimming because he ate so much at lunch!” Zayn calls over from where he’s ordering them drinks from the bar and Josh nods in contentment as he realises his partner of just over 3 months hasn’t managed to get himself lost in a hotel. 

He’s a little surprised that Niall hasn’t joined all of them anyway; however he supposes he’s probably still feeling tired from the late night the two of them spent clubbing the other day. For an Irishman he’s not all that good with his alcohol, Josh thinks and decide to look after him more the next time they go out together. 

"You’re pretty fit, you know that Josh?" 

Eleanor looks up from where she's tanning herself on a sun lounger with a blissful smile - she's been really enjoying the weather since coming to visit the band in America which has only elevated her usual good mood until she seems to be permanently beaming. Her best friend glances over at Josh before turning back to her in agreement. 

"Too bad he's taken - and gay," Danielle grins jokingly and the other girl pretends to sigh dramatically, flipping onto her back and putting a hand to her forehead. 

"Story of my life, huh?" 

Louis turns from having a splashing fight with his boyfriend towards the two of them at this point wearing a cheeky smile on his face as he dangles his legs in the water. 

“I certainly hope he’s not talking about me there, El!” He deadpans, feigning indignation. “After all, I’m as straight as they come!” 

Even Josh can’t help but laugh at that, especially when the older boy proceeds to click his fingers in the shape of a ‘Z’ to convey his ultimate heterosexuality. 

“To be honest, Eleanor, if you were looking for a partner you’d have been better off not becoming friends with the guys nicknamed ‘flawless homosexuals’!” Josh quips and everyone laughs along, even Liam who slips out of the water without Josh even realising he was in the pool and makes his way over towards his friends. 

“Well at least they’re not all gay,” smiles Danielle as her boyfriend leans over to kiss her before plonking himself on the sun lounger next to hers. 

Zayn arrives back at this point with drinks for them all, so Josh flip onto his feet and take his from his hand while standing in the shallow water at the edges of the pool and listening to his friends banter as usual without feeling the need to join in. It’s only when he hears his boyfriend’s name mentioned that his ears prick up. 

“I still reckon Niall’s bisexual,” Zayn is saying, sipping his drink thoughtfully. “I mean he’s got a thing for Justin Beiber, hasn’t he?” 

“Don’t diss the Beibs!” Danielle gasps and Josh would laugh along but he’s too busy realising that Niall still hasn’t joined them at the pool. Clambering up out of the water, he lays his now empty glass on the floor and addresses the group who are now looking at him expectantly. 

“I’m gonna go find where Niall’s gone,” he tells them before making his way into the hotel and towards the kitchen – after all, whenever someone is looking for Niall, it’s always best to follow the food! 

When his search in the kitchen proves fruitless, Josh walks through a few rooms of the building calling Niall’s name, becoming more concerned as he doesn’t reply. 

“Niall! Niall!” 

It’s only when Josh fall silent - hoping to hear some sort of belated response from his boyfriend - that an unrecognisable noise begins to seep down from the top of the stairs towards the living room. Confused, he makes his way out of the door and down the hallway to find the source of the mysterious noise. He has no idea what it could be but the sound reminds him of someone in pain so he feels like he can’t just let it be. 

Taking the steps two at a time, he ascends the staircase and finds himself standing opposite a toilet cubicle which the noise is clearly coming from. For some reason, the thought of simply knocking on the door to see what’s wrong doesn’t even cross his mind, and instead he automatically reaches out to push it, having seen from the small green circle under the handle that it’s unlocked. 

The door swings open to reveal Niall, sitting on the lid of the toilet sobbing his heart out. 

"Niall, why are you crying?" 

He looks scandalised at having been caught displaying the vulnerable side of his personality which Josh knows he rarely lets anyone see. Josh wants to say something deep and comforting that will let him know there's no need to be ashamed and that he’s there to comfort, not mock him, but instead he stupidly lets the first words that pop into his head fly out of his mouth. 

"Everyone else is outside having a good time; why aren't you?" 

Immediately afterwards he begins to regret being so blunt, however Niall doesn't appear to notice and just continues trying to staunch the flow of salt water from his eyes. Softening his tone, Josh asks again. 

"Why are you crying, Nialler?" 

Niall refuses to look at Josh as he swipes a hand across his lids angrily - whether his anxiety is directed at Josh or the tears themselves he’s still not sure. Eventually he answers his question in a voice that's both heated and yet at the same time teetering on the edge of descending into the racking sobs which first alerted Josh to his presence. 

"I'm not going out there Josh!" The words should be a shout but instead they come out as a whisper, which is somehow a lot more forceful. 

"But why?" Josh ask once more. 

"Because I'm fat and ugly and I don't want anyone to see me!" 

There it is: the yell. It just happens to be everything Josh weren't been expecting. 

"Niall, don't you ever dare think about yourself like that!" 

Internally Josh curses himself for thinking that after only a month or so of being with Niall he’d have managed to succeed in doing what his friends have been trying to do for years: rid him of his groundless inhibitions about his weight. “You are anything but fat and ugly!” 

Niall simply glances down at the geometrically tiled floor with uncertainty and Josh realise that it will take something rather drastic for him to realise that he’s speaking the truth. He presses his forehead against Niall’s, his deep brown eyes linking onto the other boy’s beautiful blue ones with the adoration that Josh can't help but feel whenever he’s around him. His shining orbs reflect the same devotion back towards Josh. 

This time, however, there is such uncertainty in them that Josh cannot help but close the small gap between the two of Josh with a chaste kiss. It's nothing special, but there's passion in the gesture that Josh hopes will convey to Niall just how much he loves him and his utter perfection. And also that Josh can't love him as much as he wants to if Niall can't manage to love himself too. 

Niall breaks apart first and Josh feels his heart sink, yet then he gives him a watery smile which makes him realise he might actually have done the right thing for once. 

“Do you really think so?” he asks tentatively, as though worried he’s misheard, and Josh nods emphatically. 

“You’re beautiful, Ni, and even if you weren’t I’d still love you anyway.” 

Niall’s smile is wider than Josh thought was possible as he wipes his eyes for the last time and they stand up together. 

“Thanks, Josh,” he tells him quietly in a manner that’s so endearing Josh can’t help but hug him. After all, whatever else there is between the two of them, Niall will always be his best friend! “I love you too.” 

***

By the time they’ve made his way back downstairs and into the glorious sunshine, there are several other guests dotted around the pool. Their friends, however, are still in the same place and they wave to Niall and Josh as they approach to them. 

Niall is still by his side as they stand by the side of the aquamarine water, fingers shyly intertwined with his. The sun has just passed the highest point in its journey across the sky but the heat of the day is still prevalent as Josh smiles encouragingly across at him, letting him take his time to remove his shirt and come swimming with him. Niall grins back and he’s lost in the moment before suddenly the ground beneath his feet has been replaced with air and then chlorinated water. 

Josh is a strong swimmer and quickly rises to the surface of the water, but to his dismay he can see his boyfriend is panicking and looks about to swallow half the pool. Quickly, Josh grabs Niall as gently as possible and tows him the few metres between them and the side, making sure his head is above the water. 

When they reach the edge of the water Josh rests his feet on the tiled floor, but Niall refuses to let go and remains with his legs wrapped around his thighs. 

"You saved me!" 

He looks up at Josh with deep gratitude in his blue eyes, and although his sentiment isn't exactly accurate the moment feels so open and intimate that Josh can't help but press his lips against Niall’s once again with much more vigour and passion than before. Niall responds in a similar fashion and before Josh knows what's happened his arms are around his still fully clothed body and his tongue is tracing the contours of his mouth. 

They only break apart when a small 'ahem' comes from the poolside. Glancing back up, Josh sees Louis still standing there and suddenly remembers why he’s in this situation to begin with as his brain kicks in once again. 

"What the hell was that for?" he splutters but then break into a smile when he sees that Niall has well and truly stopped being heartbroken and is now treading water and giggling like an adorable idiot. Louis shrugs with a deliberately innocent smile on his face. 

"It got you two to kiss didn't it? Not enough soppiness between you guys for my liking!" 

A blush rises to Josh’s cheeks at his words, and he bites back a grin as he realises this is the first time he has actually let himself display large amounts of affection in front of his friends. Niall, on the other hand, reverts back to his usual humorous nature and pipes up to break any tension. 

"Well now he has added that to his wank bank maybe Josh can stop chucking us into pools, eh?" 

Everyone laughs at this while he takes off his sodden t-shirt and throws it onto the side before grabbing Josh’s hand and pulling him back under again, all negative thoughts about his weight now gone for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the second person! Yay!


End file.
